


Corner of the World 22: Silk Sheets

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [24]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has new sheet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 22: Silk Sheets

Lex was naked.

Completely, totally, utterly naked.

From his head to his toes, there wasn't a stitch of clothing on him, nor accessories, nor anything else.

The only thing that Lex was wearing as he lay there, stretched across his bed on his stomach, arms thrown out on either side of him, fingers moving slowly on the dark blue satin sheets, was a look of sheer bliss.

The comforter and blankets were thrown in a pile on the floor; the top sheet had been pushed and bunched at the foot of the bed. The pillows were lying against the headboard, each dented in the same way, as if Lex had pressed his face into each and every one before taking up his current position. Face down, ass up, toes curled as his feet massaged the silk beneath him.

Clark cleared his throat as desire and lust threatened to choke him. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his backpack on the floor and leaned against the wall, gazing at his nude lover.

Lex looked good without hair, Clark decided for the thousandth time. It made him look very clean. Clark could see pale lashes glinting in the light against Lex's cheeks, as well as the very fine hairs on his arms and legs, but nothing that was too distracting. Not too hairy, like some of the pictures he had looked at of naked men,; Lex had only a fine dusting of oh so silky hair on his body, making him look smooth and utterly perfect.

"Lex?" Clark called, toeing off his shoes as he walked to the bed.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Lex responded.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Clark tugged off his shirt and draped himself over Lex's body. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"New sheets," Lex sighed, rubbing his cheek on the sheet. "Feel good."

"I see." He lowered his lips to Lex's skull and began mouthing wet kisses along the smooth skin. "I can see a lot." Slipping a hand between their bodies, Clark squeezed one of Lex's butt cheeks.

Lex moaned deep in his throat and turned his head. Pressing his face against the sheet, he said, "We're not having sex."

"I know. But we're going to," Clark responded, deciding to take the comment literally. His tongue flicked along a spot behind Lex's ear, before brushing his lips over the bump on the back of Lex's head.

"Not on the brand new sheets." His voice caught at Clark concentrated on the bump, but he forged on. "I wanna sleep on them, and if we have sex, they'll get all messy."

"But Lex," Clark mock whined, kissing his way down Lex's neck, "I'm horny. And you're naked. How can you say no?"

"New ... sheets." His voice caught as Clark's teeth sunk into his skin. Moaning, he stretched, baring his neck further so Clark could have better access.  
Clark smiled and bit Lex harder, sucking on the skin. His jeans were growing tight as his cock swelled. Under him, Lex was wiggling slightly, making small sounds of happiness as Clark sucked and nipped at his neck. Clark could practically feel Lex's surrender as his body relaxed under Clark's. One of his feet began massaging Clark's calf though his too tight jeans, and Clark knew that he had won.

Kissing down Lex's shoulder, Clark bit the skin around his shoulder blade, licking the skin as he released it. He made a ring of small red marks around the blade, then traced it with his finger.

Lex shivered at his caress. Smiling, Clark bent over and began work on his other shoulder blade.

"Do I taste good, Clark?" Lex asked, voice rough, as Clark worked.

"Better than chocolate." He trailed his tongue down Lex's spine, kissing and licking each vertebrate.

"Christ," Lex hissed, writhing. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over his skin as his breathing became audible and heavy.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clark asked, following the path of a rib around to Lex's side. "You said something about not wanting this." He fell off Lex and laid on the bed, blinking innocently into Lex's lust clouded eyes.

Clearing his throat, Lex glared at his lover. "You are such a tease. We are not stopping."

Clark unfastened his jeans and crawled out of them. "So no more bitching about ruining your sheets?"

A predatory smile spread over Lex's face. As Clark attempted to untangle his legs from his boxers, Lex threw his body onto Clark's and rolled them off the bed.

"Lex!" Clark shouted, immediately wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man. They hit the pile of blankets on the floor hard, Clark curling around Lex as they did. "Are you insane? You could have been hurt!"

"But I wasn't. I had you," Lex responded, attacking Clark's neck.

Gasping as he fell back against the blankets, Clark grasped Lex's shoulders. "You need to be more careful, Lex. What if I had accidentally flipped over?"

"I knew you wouldn't. You're always there to protect me. Besides, getting hurt while having sex doesn't matter," Lex told him before sucking hard on one of Clark's nipples. His tongue rolled it around his mouth before sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh.

Clark moaned, pressing into Lex's mouth. He slid his hands up to cup the back of Lex's head, holding him down.

Lex flinched and, for a tense moment, Clark thought he was going to pull away. But he didn't. Instead, he grasped Clark's shoulder and began sucking harder, tension singing in his shoulders as he attacked Clark's sensitive nipple.

Sighing in pleasure, Clark began running his nails down Lex's back in hard, long strokes. He wanted to see the marks he made when they were done, see the evidence that they had been together. It was becoming part of the thrill for him: marking Lex. Every time the slept together, Clark had to do something to leave a visible mark. Lex never seemed to mind; in fact, he almost encouraged it, always telling Clark to do it again, even when Clark pulled back, afraid he'd hurt Lex. Nothing ever seemed too much.

Lex bit Clark's other nipple, sending a white hot shoot of fire to his groin. Groaning. Clark raked his nails from Lex's neck to ass once more, lighting the pale skin with dark red marks. A small bead of blood appeared at the end of one of the scratches.

He held his breath, afraid he'd gone too far.

"Fuck, Clark," Lex sighed, stretching, cat-like, against him. Lex's hard cock brushed against Clark's thigh, leaving a wet spot from the pre-come gathering on the head. Crawling up so they were forehead to forehead, Lex kissed him gently.

"Like that?" Clark asked. He lifted Lex so he could bite the tender skin beneath Lex's collarbone.

"God, yes," Lex moaned, fingers threading into Clark's hair as Clark held him suspended.

Clark kicked off the boxers tangled around his ankles, then pulled Lex back to him. Lex pressed against his shoulders, indicating that Clark should stay where he was and let Lex work on him.

After ravishing his lips until they were both breathless, Lex began biting down Clark's chest with sharp little bites, quickly followed by loving kisses.

Breathing heavily, Clark writhed slightly under Lex's ministrations.

Suddenly, Lex looked up at him. "This doesn't hurt at all, does is?" he asked, before biting a fleshy part of Clark's stomach.

"Nuh-uh," Clark responded in a strangled moan. His fingers dug into Lex's arms.

"But you feel it?" Lex bit him again, then sucked on the skin.

"Yes," he gasped.

Lex's hand wrapped around his cock and tugged gently. "Would it hurt if I bit here?"

Whimpering, Clark closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine pain; the pain that Eric had inflicted on him had faded in his mind and, at the moment, the only thing Clark knew was pleasure.

"Clark?" Lex whispered, lips brushing over the head of his cock.

"I ... I ... I don't know," Clark managed to get out, lifting his head to look at Lex.

Steamy blue eyes gazed into his lustfully. "Wanna see what happens?"

Biting back a moan, Clark nodded, unable to answer.

Lex smiled, then opened his mouth to take Clark in. Wide eyed, he watched as Lex's mouth slid over his hard length, lips stretching to accommodate Clark's size. Lex swallowed him completely, his nose brushing against the base of Clark's cock, tongue massaging the underside while his throat muscles squeezed around Clark maddeningly.

Lifting his eyes to gaze mischievously into Clark's, Lex began humming what sounded like the Smallville High Alma Mater. Clark only heard the first few notes before the sound of the blood rushing through his ears and the cries escaping his throat blocked out everything else.

The older man kept up his song for a few more moments, bobbing his head slowly, changing his pitch as he sucked. He wasn't using his teeth, and every nerve in Clark's body was standing at attention, waiting in near painful anticipation for the feeling of hard enamel on his cock.

With a loud slurp, Lex pulled away. He licked his lips. "Have I ever mentioned how good you taste, Clark?" he asked, almost conversationally.

"Lex!" Clark whimpered, lifting his hips.

"Patience, Clark." Lex positioned himself more comfortably between Clark's legs, stretching his body out along the floor.

A thrill of pleasure ran through Clark as he saw the long red scratches striping Lex's back. He sat up, wanting to add more, but Lex pushed him back down.

"Later," he said, as if reading Clark's mind. Which he may have; Clark was a bit too lust rattled to tell.

"Lex," he said again, gazing longingly at his aching cock as he laid back down. _Just suck me off!_

Grinning, Lex began planting small, wet kisses around the base of Clark's cock, carefully avoiding the throbbing member. _Patience._ he responded, entering Clark's mind.

The mental contact felt as physical as a touch. Clark moaned loudly at the touch, then abruptly screamed as Lex _ran_ through his body.

"Lex," Clark managed to get out through his labored breaths.

"God, Clark," Lex whispered, his eyes dark as they took on a look of deep concentration.

A moment later, the liquid feel of Lex _sliding_ through him caused Clark to tense, toes curling as a fire erupted in his belly.

Clark found he could no longer speak.

 _Christ, Clark, I can ... can feel what you feel_ Lex panted in his mind. _Do it to me._

 _Lex..._

 _Just try, angel._

Heart pounding, he tentatively reached out with his mind and repeated Lex's action by _running_ his mind through Lex.

"Oh, fuck!" Lex shouted, body convulsing. His fingers dug into Clark's hips.

Pleased with Lex's response, Clark squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating. Instead of seeing Lex on the astral plane as he had when they had phone sex, Clark was seeing Lex's ... mind? Psyche? Essence?

Clark wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was beautiful.

It was like a spider web, intricate and interconnected. It glowed with a color that was uniquely Lex, one that Clark would be able to recognize anywhere. It was ... comfortable. Home. And yet, alien. Different from Clark. But ... Clark instinctively knew that it was different from other humans. Lex was different from other humans. Not alien; not like Clark, but just different enough to make him Clark's ...

Soul mate?

Lex laughed gently.

 _What?_ Clark demanded, studying the intricate web.

 _You went pink and glowy, like you were incredibly happy about something. What?_

Realizing he knew how to use the web, Clark grinned. _Nothing. Later. Right now ..._ He reached out and _stroked_ a strand gently.

Lex moaned.

At the end of the strand was a hard nub that shone like a diamond, but _felt_ like one of the bath beads that Lex pretended he didn't keep underneath the sink. Clark _touched_ it softly; Lex shuddered.

 _Yes, Clark. Right there._

Trembling, Clark _squeezed_ it hard, feeling it give under his mind.

Lex screamed, his body arching off the floor. "Clark!" he gasped when Clark repeated his action.

As if in retaliation, Lex did something that caused a burst of red-hot energy to explode in Clark. His breath caught, and he _reached_ out to Lex, interconnecting their minds more firmly. Lex repeated his action, the feeling intensifying with the new connection.

Clark all but shrieked, stomach clenching in exquisite pain.

Lex's mouth engulfed his cock again, sucking frantically. The teeth that Clark had longed for finally came, scraping up and down his length. Lex wasn't even trying to be gentle, but it didn't matter. It didn't hurt; if anything, it felt too good. Clark felt his balls begin to swell and suddenly he felt helpless. The pleasure and sensations were too much and he needed something to do. Something to distract himself to keep from exploding everywhere.

Clark's heart began pounding, and a wave of dizziness overcoming him. A streak of pain shot through his chest, frightening him.

"Lex!" he whimpered, confused and scared and overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt like he was fighting his rush, but he hadn't come yet.

He sent his feelings over the bond.

 _'S'ok, angel._ Lex responded immediately, sending a wave of sensation back. He was feeling the same thing.

A moment later, Lex was kneeling over Clark's face, cock positioned over his mouth. Lex was still sucking Clark's cock as he did, not breaking his frantic pace.

Reaching up, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and tugged him down so Lex was lying on top of him. Lex's mouth slid easily down Clark's throat, gagging him slightly, but Clark didn't care. He had something to do.

Sucking hard, Clark rolled them over on their sides. He could still see the Lex's web, which was now dark purple with desire. As his mouth sucked Lex's cock, one free hand stroking Lex's entrance, teasing the sensitive skin, Clark's mind _reached_ out once more to the web. Running along the strands, he found the biggest bead he could and _squeezed_ it.

With a howl, Lex exploded into Clark's mouth. His body convulsed, fingers digging into Clark's hips tightly.

Clark kept sucking, making sure he got the last drop of come. He couldn't let go of Lex, couldn't release the softening member in his mouth. He was so close he could feel in and yet ... and yet if he stopped sucking, Clark would never get there.

He began thrusting his hips into Lex's mouth, desperate mewls escaping his throat as he did.

Lex closed his throat suddenly, catching Clark's cock. Taking a noisy breath around Clark's cock, Lex began worrying the hard flesh with his teeth.

Clark pulled his mouth off Lex's cock. "Lex! Oh ... oh God, yes! Fuck, please, yes!" he began crying, body stiff.

Then Lex touched something deep inside him, causing the world to dissolve around Clark in a fiery haze.

He came hard, reduced to incoherent noises as his body shuddered. Clark could feel his heart pounding, nerves on fire and knew that somehow he and Lex had managed to get Clark to come and hit his rush at the same time. Pulling away from Lex, Clark gasped for air. His head hit the floor hard when his body suddenly rose from the ground. Fists balled at his sides, Clark rode his orgasm out, whimpering and crying as his body shook, stomach clenched with pleasure.

"Lex," he whispered when he could talk. "That was ... that was so amazing."

"Yeah," Lex said from beneath him, sounding both exhausted and amused. "It really was. Well, no. Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it."

Clark rolled over. "We need to start inventing words." He felt hyper aware of everything, body tingling. "Something to describe ... describe that."

"It's better than chocolate. Better, even, then silk sheets," his boyfriend said with a self-deprecating smirk.

"Much better." He sighed, pillowing his head on his arms.

"So, Clark. You planning on coming down? I'm getting lonely down here."

"Right. Sorry. I don't know how to control this." Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark tried to force his body back to the ground. It fought him for a long moment, making him bob up and down, his stomach dropping each time he lowered. It was like being on a roller coaster, except scarier.

Finally, he hit the floor, the air escaping him in a whoosh. "Ug," he groaned, rolling onto his back.

Lex crawled over to him and pulled Clark to his chest, cradling him lovingly. "We need to do that more often," he said after a moment, wiping the tears from the corner of Clark's eyes. "Mental sex? telepathic? Whatever. It was great."

Clark nodded, returning the favor for Lex. "Yes. Much more often," he agreed. "And we should do it more tonight."

"I'll have to have someone change the sheets," Lex said doubtfully. "I only had them put on because I thought you were coming over tomorrow."

"No. Tomorrow you, me, Lana, and Chloe are going out for pizza and a movie."

"Which is why I thought you were spending the night."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Right, because if we go out with them in public, then I spend the night with you after we do date-y things, no one will speculate anything about our relationship."

Lex almost blushed. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"I could always go home."

"No." Lex kissed him, then moved lower. "No, you may not go home. I have plans for you."

Clark grinned, wrapped his arms around Lex, then tossed him on the bed.

"Clark!" Lex yelped, fear in his voice.

Climbing onto the bed, Clark crawled onto Lex. "I have plans for you too. So quite whining."

Blinking, the startled look in Lex's eyes turned to lust and he, blessedly, obeyed.


End file.
